


Fue Inercia

by TropicoDePatos



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Canon - Comics & Cartoon Combination, Cartoon Physics, Family Fluff, For Science!, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicoDePatos/pseuds/TropicoDePatos
Summary: Fenton no encontraba orden en su vida ni en sus pensamientos; su vida como adulto y héroe  funcional para Duckburg empeora al caer en cuenta que diario tenía que convivir con alguien del que estaba irremediablemente  enamorado.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. élektron

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya que tiempos de no ser que medio mundo está enclaustrado en su casa no se me hubiera ocurrido pasar por aquí y terminar de escribir está idea que tenía volando en mi cabeza y la tengo que concretar antes de regresar a trabajar.

El laboratorio literal se había caido a pedazos el sistema de seguridad estaba totalmente inhabilitado y obsoleto, el agua se salía a chorros por los remaches y casi todo el cableado importante en el techo estaba desgarrado, Beaks ahora sí se había pasado, si el tacaño de Scrooge hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Gyro de mover el laboratorio a una ubicación menos propensa a este tipo de catástrofes tal vez esto no hubiera pasado, pero para Fenton ya no había caso el llorar sobre la leche derramada, en realidad estaba más preocupado en no acrecentar la ira del inventor, era casi imposible caminar sin recibir una corriente eléctrica y ambos ya habían recibido su respectiva descarga (más Fenton en su necedad de querer cubrir el sol con un dedo o mejor dicho con la mopa) si había algo que compartían ambos fue que eran demasiado ineptos para cuidar su propia integridad física, Manny por el momento era el único que podría estar en la planta baja por obvias razones fisicas. 

"¡Me niego rotundamente a trabajar en estas condiciones!" Gyro debatía con el señor McDuck desde hacia media hora desde que los niños habían huido, se estiraba de coraje, caminaba en círculos muy pegado al teléfono y sin escrúpulos maldecía en voz alta, a veces Fenton sospechaba que Gyro gustaba de alegar con el pato millonario, aunque tal vez igual compartían alguna especie de extraña simpatía pasivo-agresiva como con su sobrino Donald. Aún no indagaba bien.

Todo fue un desastre.

Gyro no sabía en qué tipo de desastre categorizarlo, quería destruir con sus propias manos a Fenton, Lil Bulb, Manny y sobretodo a Beaks y estaba armando una revolución en su cabeza si la aseguradora de McDuck no hacía nada; estaba demasiado ocupado inconsciente después de haber tenido un choque eléctrico de la chica infiltrada Gandra de no haber sido así pudo haber hecho algo, después del clímax de todo esto, escucho lo suficiente y supuso como se habían tornado las cosas, odiaba a todos y cada uno de los enemigos de su jefe.

Se paseo por la única área relativamente seca tratando de calmarse inspeccionando cosas al azar y tomo el marco que Huey había comprado con la fotografía, Fenton detuvo en seco lo que estaba haciendo y vio atento y un poco expectante, el científico se percató de su mirada y la regreso por encima del hombro con desdén como era típico, dándole la espalda dejando el marco nuevamente en el escritorio, ahora aparentemente más atento de lo que Scrooge tenía que decirle suspiro resignado frotando su entrecejo y después de unos movimientos de asentimiento colgó.

No pasó más de una hora para que todo el equipo especial llegara a retirar los escombros y limpiar el lugar, Gyro como era de esperarse no tardó en darle órdenes al personal para que pudieran ser eficientes o a palabras del propio científico "Para que no lo arruinen más " 

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y no se había logrado mucho, los chicos solo atinaron a dar una disculpa rápida desde el elevador.

"LamentamosmucholodesulaboratorioDoctorGearloosestamosmuyavergonzados" y se fueron. 

Este solo refunfuño y tomo su maleta en dirección a la salida.

"Doctor Gearloose-"

"Tengo planes háganse cargo del resto" dijo tajante y sé entendía, no había sido directo responsable de que el laboratorio se perdiera casi en su totalidad, aunque no perdia oportunidad de quejarse y lamentarse en voz alta con cualquiera que se prestara a escucharlo.

Era medianoche, ya la mayoría del personal de apoyo se había retirado, Fenton sentía adormecido el pico, su cabeza se había enfocado tanto en ignorar toda la pérdida que se había olvidado en dejar de mantener una sonrisa como acostumbraba en situaciones así, perdiéndose en los pocos momentos rescatables y relativamente buenos del día, _positivo_ , recordo la confianza ciega hacía con Gandra con la que indudablemente había tenido química pero había terminado tan rápido como había empezado, el sentimiento lo desbordó y tuvo ese peso en los hombros, Gyro también estaba furioso con él al grado que aún no le gritaba, puso también en riesgo a los niños, comenzó a sentirse entumecido, _rayos_ .

_"Conozco un sitio"_

"¿Eh?" tardo en procesar el morse de Manny no es que fuera difícil, era más bien que el extraño ser solo hablaba o interactuaba solo si era necesario.

_"Vamos ¿si o no?"_

Fenton frotó su nuca, había canalizado tanto sus fuerzas en levantar escombros, recuperar material, planos y basura que había perdido el sentido del tiempo, era tarde pero aún tenía una reserva extra de energía ya que su mente se había sentido tan inquieta que tenía sus dudas de que pudiera conciliar el sueño "Ok vamos" levantó su puño recobrando un poco de entusiasmo y tomó su propia maleta.

El lugar estaba lleno y tenía bastantes personas bailando en la pista, otras sentadas con sus amigos o compañeros, ellos por su parte prefirieron estar un poco más alejados del alboroto en la segunda planta del club con vista a todo el lugar, pidiendo sus bebidas y Fenton pudo sacudirse un poco el estrés del día. 

_"Deja de hacer eso"_

"¿Hacer que?" 

" _Actuar como si las cosas mejoraran solo con tener una actitud positiva, ¿sabes? Te engañas con algo que no existe o no está en tus manos"_

Fenton quedó boquiabierto y capto el punto de Manny fue tan concreto y duro a pesar de que no tenía expresiones solo con el golpeteo de sus cascos lo dejo claro, no era nadie era _todo_ lo que estaba abrumando al grado de cometer fallas _más de las comunes;_ volverse héroe y un adulto responsable al mismo tiempo, la gente que conoció y la doble identidad que tenía que proteger

"Tienes toda la razón" suspiro cansado "Debo poner toda mi basura en orden, ser más responsable como Gizmoduck, enfocarme en el trabajo y -¿Ese es Gyro?"

Enfocó su mirada hacia la barra una planta más abajo de donde se encontraba el científico, se veia bien arreglado, _bastante_ , Fenton pensó y sintió un ligero escalofrío en su nunca y sus manos sudaron, hacia tanto que había ignorado este sentimiento hacia el pollo que ahora se sentía igual de auténtico como la primera vez, casi olvidaba que Gyro aún movía algunos cables en su cabeza, pero Fenton estaba convencido de que nunca sería correspondido.

"Ohh Manny este día fue un desastre para todos, de seguro el también está aquí por lo mismo" infló el pecho "¡Debería pedir una disculpa!" 

Manny lo regreso a su asiento tomándolo del hombro " _No lo creo_ " señalo de vuelta hacia donde estaba el mayor.

Fenton no lo noto en un principio pero Gyro parecía haber estado esperando a alguien, y si, había llegado de forma apurada un pájaro robusto y alto como el científico, de plumas café obscuro, atractivo, no parecía un mal sujeto no paraba de sonreír y era nuevo a los ojos de Fenton como lo que parecía a los ojos de Gyro por igual, no podía escucharlos pero todas sus expresiones físicas no pasaban desapercibidas para el pato, _¿una cita?_ de repente había olvidado su bebida y a Manny, había pasado ya tanto tiempo trabajando con el inventor que podía decifrar mejor el estado anímico del mismo, ya fuera por su postura o incluso su mirada, no se había percatado lo frecuente que era tenerlo flotando en sus pensamientos

"¿Quién es el?" el caballo sin cabeza se encogió de hombros y Fenton se abofeteó mentalmente ante la obviedad de su respuesta pero era más el autoconvencerse que esta persona no tenía ni tendria la más remota concepción de tratar con el mismísimo proponente y soberbio Gyro Gearloose, que esto era un escenario inconcebible para el mismo genio quien aún seguía cruzado de brazos sin expresión alguna, solo observando sin reparos al recién llegado, era como observar a Launchpad, y Fenton estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento lo despediria "Y ya lo dejo sentarse a un lado suyo "se lamento y dejó caer su pico en la mesa observando la escena "Esto es desalentador" aunque ya nadie lo acompañaba, Manny se había apartado del drama existencial de Fenton para irse a bailar con un grupo bastante grande y animado de gente en parte fue perfecto para el pato un poco de privacidad y suspiro "No estás acechando al Doctor Gearloose solo estás cersiorandote de que no es otro espía queriendo escurrirse debajo de nuestras narices ¿Correcto? Correcto" 

Después de un rato de balancearse entre sentirse culpable y autoconvencerse que estaba protegiendo a su jefe, ya cada uno había pagado una que otra ronda de bebidas, el inventor no parecía estar interesado en beber alcohol, pero si algo era cierto era el hecho de que Gyro no estaba tan de buen humor ni disfrutaba tanto como proyectaba su acompañante que no parecía percibir ni una pizca de indiferencia del pollo, no parecía querer parar de hablar y hablar mientras revoloteaba sus brazos enfatizando sus palabras, algo que Gyro en lo personal odiaba de cualquiera, lo alteraba, incontables fueron las veces que había tomado a Fenton inmovilizando sus brazos a sus costados dolorosamente apretados cuando hablaba así de rápido como pensaba y ahora no entendía como pudo tolerarlo desde que llegó.

Aunque por dentro estaba bastante conforme en haber tenido la razón con respecto al sujeto tampoco sentía justo el hecho de que Gyro estuviera pasando un mal momento "Tal vez pueda aligerarle el momento " saco su celular "Además aún no he tenido oportunidad de disculparme por lo sucedido" 

Gyro sintió vibrar su bolsillo y sacó su móvil, apenas vio al remitente del texto frunció su pico y giro los ojos pero ya estaba contestando de vuelta.

_"Buenas noches Doctor Gearloose disculpe la hora"_

_"¿Que quieres?"_

" _Solo quería decir que lamento mucho lo sucedido espero que pueda pagarselo"_

_"Seguro. Mañana sacamos el porcentaje que será descontado directamente de tu pago de héroe y el periodo de tiempo. ¿Algo más?"_

Por un momento se arrepintió, su recién estable economía dolió pero igual no era un problema del que podía zafarse en algún momento ni tan fácil de todas formas ¿verdad? 

_"Lamento haberlo despertado, logre rescatar la mayoría de sus planos del último periodo y se están secando"_

_"No estaba dormido, ando en una reunión cerca de Avenida central_ " 

Fenton se limito a no cuestionar las horas razonables para tener una reunión, no quería correr el riesgo de que Gyro ya no le contestara, aunque ya estaba escribiendo otra respuesta. Dos mensajes seguidos, increíble.

" _Como sea sin mi ahí deben estar perdidos ¿verdad? Debí quedarme con ustedes dos"_

El joven pato solo se limito a ver cómo su acompañante se había vuelto en todo este rato en el alma de la fiesta.

_"¿No está yendo bien la reunión?"_

_"¡No! es la gente la que no está yendo bien hoy en día ¿Terraplanista? ¿Enserio? ¿Actualmente?"_

_"No me diga ¿Quien en su sano juicio junta a alguien con tan poca nocion de la física con el científico vivo más brillante? Que idiotas"_

La reacción de Gyro fue tan inesperada y nueva que Fenton sintió sus plumas erizarse, era por lo regular esa sonrisa autosuficente y soberbia que casi todos odiaban cuando tenía la razon en algo o daba solución a la vida de un mortal común, aunque Fenton solía casi de forma natural hacer comentarios de admiración hacia sus inventos o cumplidos por su trabajo la respuesta siempre fue la misma, nada, era la primera vez que reaccionaba así ante un simple halago suyo.

" _Concuerdo_ "

Entre mensaje y mensaje había descubierto dos cosas del pollo, la primera era que Gyro se divertía con un poco de humor negro y la segunda era que se encogía de una manera adorable al reír inclusive cuando cubría su pico, hasta con sus bromas menos elaboradas Fenton se hizo de una visión que le deleitaba y era ver al inventor como nunca había tenido oportunidad de verlo y estaba extrañamente encantado porque ambos parecían tener una conversación más real que la que el otro chico intentaba tener con el científico quien apenas si lograba apartar su mirada del celular así como Fenton de Gyro.

_"En resumen les haría muy bien su compañía podrían ponerlo en medio de la enorme filtración de agua y ayudarlos con el cableado electrico"_

_"Podemos hacerlo pasar como un accidente o un favor a la humanidad ;) "_

El caballo sin cabeza regresó limpiando el invisible sudor en su frente

"Esto es maravilloso Manny la cita del Doctor Gearloose es un desastre" carraspeo "eso sonó muy mal , pero se está riendo de mis bromas y no a llamado fallas inútiles a mis inventos todavía" dijo mostrándole la pantalla de su celular toda la conversación de estas últimas horas "puede que esta relación de trabajo no esté tan pérdida como pensaba" estrechó sus manos esperanzado y sintió nuevamente vibrar su bolsillo, y contestó de vuelta.

 _"Estoy cerca de Avenida central, no perece que estés sacando provecho de está reunión puedo pasar por ti en el traje Gizmoduck_ " su corazón dio un repentino vuelco y aumento hasta al punto que no parecía poder detenerse ante la propuesta, levanto la mirada en dirección a donde estaba Gyro que tenía ahora una mirada contemplativa, balanceo su pie pensativo y la pantalla reflejo como replicaba su respuesta, Fenton creyó por un instante que el corazón se le iba a salir.

Algo se acercó aparentemente sutil con su brazo acercando el cuerpo delgado de Gyro y le susurro algo casi recargandose contra el pollo que estaba de espaldas a la barra, estaban tan cerca que Fenton fue nuevamente consciente de todo a su alrededor de golpe; de la presencia de su amigo, de que no estaban solos, si no en un club con cientos de personas, en el centro de Duckburg, una de las ciudades más grandes del pais, y él a no más de 6.62 metros y un desconocido a solo unos cuantos centímetros del cuello de Gearloose.

Gyro asintió y de forma nerviosa solo atino a sonreír de vuelta, aún con el celular en la mano queriendo replicar, la respuesta nunca llegó.

"¡¿Que?!" Fenton por pura inercia se levanto de su lugar e impotente vio como Gyro guardaba su celular en el bolsillo y seguía al extraño unos pasillos atrás de la barra, se quedó desconcertado con el teléfono en la mano con mirada incierta.

 _"Bueno no hay mucho que podamos hacer"_ chasqueo el híbrido.

"¡Una trampa!" Manny solo se limito a chesquear sus cascos con una oración incompleta mientras el pato iba planta abajo esquivando gente para no perder de vista al científico, apenas llegó a la parte trasera siguió una serie de pasillos que no parecían algo al que todos en el club podian tener acceso, apenas pudo alcanzar tener un rastro de Gyro algo de forma fugaz y mecánica se interpuso en su camino "¡Lil Bulb!" el pequeño invento parpadeo luces rojas y se estremeció con sus limitadas extremidades impidiendole el paso "¡No hay tiempo ayudante! Gyro esta en peligro" el pequeño ayudante fue arrojado lejos hasta caer en un contenedor vacío ojalá no tenga agua, pensó.

"Nunca me fie de ti, aléjate de él ¡porque ya estoy aquí! y estas -" tragó y titubeó "Están-" sin habla cerró la puerta casi tan rápido como la abrió y retrocedió despacio.

"¿Alguien quiso entrar?" 

" No me percate " esa era la voz de Gyro alguien se levantó de la cama y lo siguiente que escucho fue el chasqueo del seguro de la puerta, no parecía estar en problemas.

Fenton estaba totalmente avergonzado había visto un poco más de lo que esperaba, la música tan alta no lo había delatado y lo salvó, en un rincón muy alejado de su cabeza era obvio que era lo que estaba pasando desde un principio pero otra vez lo ignoro ¿Esto era a lo que refería Manny con engañarse? Se maldecía mentalmente, por una razón estaba el pequeño ayudante haciendo guardia, hablando de él parecía que habia logrado salir del bote, este se sacudió la basura.

"Lil Bulb lamento haberte-" el choque eléctrico pegó tan rápido que apenas si pudo terminar la oración antes de quedar inconsciente.

Era sábado afortunadamente, y llegar a trabajar hoy fue menos caótico en comparación a como llego a casa anoche M'ma en un principio parecía decepcionada y un poco asustada y no era para menos si te llevaban a tu hijo casi arrastras a altas horas de la noche en especial un caballo sin cabeza.

Lo dejó desayunar tranquilo sin querer entrar en detalles y lo agradeció; camino cruzando el puente hacia la boveda y el laboratorio, apreto su maleta y observo en su mano el brote que tomó del cactus que tenían en el patio trasero, frotó la pequeña maceta circular contra su rostro frustrado llevándose unas espinas en el cabello "¿Que tipo de disculpa tonta es esta?" lamento al cielo, algo más científico hubiera estado bien ¿porque nunca era acertado en esto? Se sentía igual de sentimentalista y cliché como lo fueron los niños el día anterior solo le faltaba un enorme moño rojo para colmo era para alguien con el carácter más nefasto de la ciudad.

"Quítate de mi camino" fue empujado a un lado " ¡Gyro! ¡GYRO! " grito en dirección a las camaras el primer nombre del inventor dando unos pasos más hasta que el campo de fuerza lo empujó de vuelta.

-AGENTE HOSTIL REPRIMIDO -

"¿Nuevo sistema de seguridad?" se giro en dirección al pato que aún parecía un poco shockeado " Eres el sujeto de anoche" 

"¿Te conozco?" Fenton no supo que responder "Como sea, no pareces importante ¡Gyro! ¡GYYY..! " antes de que pudiera terminar el puente se dividió dejando caer al pobre tipo para que luego se abriera otra compuerta, filtrando el agua y revelando un abismo negro que no parecía llegar a ningún lado.

"¡Santa madre!" se asomo desconcertado viendo como la pobre alma caía en un grito aterrorizado "¡Blathering Blatherskite!" apenas estuvo dentro del traje bajó antes de que cualquier compuerta se cerrara, Gyro no mentía eso de probar con un nuevo sistema impenetrable de seguridad.

"¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Ayuda!" la voz no se escuchaba muy lejana incluso sobrevivió a la caída eso lo alivio.

"Gearloose no haría algo tan cruel y depravado"

Fenton descendió sin pensarlo dos veces ante la incertidumbre de que el sistema tuviera otro tipo de reacción violenta, estaba tan obscuro que no sabía hasta donde encontraría una pared o piso, no paso mucho hasta que un par de reflectores iluminaron de forma casi cegadora el lugar, a Fenton sólo le faltaban unos centímetros para llegar al suelo.

"Oh gracias al cielo" suspiró el chico antes de poder inspeccionar el extraño objeto en sus manos, al parecer los restos áridos del cráneo de una pobre ave reposaba en sus manos, grito a todo pulmón y cayo desmayado.

"Reitero lo dicho, Gyro es capaz de eso y mas" dijo totalmente desconcertado se poso junto al pato inconsciente, inspeccionó el cráneo, era falso, " Que alivio" suspiro en si era bastante obvia toda la indumentaria que los rodeaba para aparentar una especie de mazmorra o cripta y no era bastante como para cubrir todas las paredes estériles, blancas y metálicas alrededor, hasta el ser menos crítico y obsevador podia darse cuenta "Bueno no todos" exclamó como si el asustado chico pudiera escuchar, no tenía la mala costumbre de catalogar a la gente de buenas a primeras, pero este sujeto en particular le causaba repelús, Fenton era amigo de todos pero aún no concebía la idea que alguien como el hubiera tenido oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con Gyro, se deshizo del pesado traje con la ventaja de que nunca lo había alcanzado a ver usando su alterego.

Apenas tocó suelo rodeo el lugar pobremente decorado buscando alguna salida, brecha, o algo que pudiera ayudarlo a hacer contacto al exterior, si no tendría que nuevamente hacer uso de la armadura; más allá de la decoración todo era plano y sin aberturas visibles, rasco su barbilla no quería causar más daños a la infraestructura a este paso trabajaría para McDuck solo para saldar los daños materiales ¿Cómo salir sin destruirlo todo? Nunca se había planteado realmente esa pregunta. 

"¡Suficiente! No más científicos locos" el pato robusto regreso de la inconsciencia y saco su celular y cambio la configuración de su aplicación de citas " Parejas y lunáticos con IQ mayor a 150 please _don't interact_ " 

"Hey"

El sujeto brinco en su lugar otra vez "¿Y tu quien eres?" el latino frunció el ceño "Trabajas aquí" Fenton asintió "Cómo sea, si llegas a cruzarte con Gyro Gearloose aléjate inmediatamente de él está loco" todos se expresaban igual o peor del pollo pero está persona en lo particular le irritó.

"No lo llamaría así precisamente" casi en un susurro le respondió el estar enojado no era un sentimiento que controlaba bien.

"Lo que sea no se te ocurra en lo más mínimo relacionarte con él, no vale la pena"

"Eso dices después de que llegaste al lugar mas protegido de Duckburg a gritar histérico su nombre"

"¡Oye! Tuvimos un clic" enfatizó tronando los dedos "así de inmediato cuando nos conocimos" puso su mano en su pecho con mucha seguridad, Fenton lo dudó mucho tomando en cuenta que estuvo ahí "Tuve un buen presentimiento de que podría funcionar" 

"Claro" se giro buscando nuevamente una especie de salida o algo.

" Te gusta"

"¿Eh?" se pregunto cómo alguien con tan poco criterio pudo decir algo tan acertado y rudo se sentia dentro de un meme de internet.

"Oh rayos" solto una risa burlona " Te gusta" y río más duro golpeando sus muslos "¡Amigo! Tu cara lo dijo todo" primera vez que notaba su acento "te jodió muchísimo antes de que pudiera advertirte no sabes cómo lo lamento" 

Ok después de Beaks no tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien sin consideración antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo una pantalla se desplegó de golpe ante ellos mostrando un fondo negro con un mensaje parpadeante.

-HABLANDO-

"Ujum" carraspeo una voz que sin duda era la de Gyro " _Querido, villano enemigo, archienemigo, némesis, ser fantástico y/o mágico, recaudador de donativos y/o derivados, has sido privado de tu libertad al ser una potencial amenaza, en breve nos comunicaremos pero si te apellidas Beaks y te llamas Mark tu salida es por aquí"_ una sección del piso se desplegó con unas escaleras que daban más abajo, ambos se estremecieron , esa si era una mazmorra real " _Fin del mensaje_ " la palabra dejo de parpadear y empezó a transmitir señal y afortunadamente no se trataba del inventor.

"¡Lil Bulb que alivio!" el pequeño robot no coincidió cruzó sus brazos mecánicos, apático como de costumbre, Fenton no era de su total agrado como todos, era obvio tomando en cuenta que no hace unas cuántas horas había conseguido electrecotutarlo al grado de dejarlo inconsciente, el pequeño ayudante comenzó a apretar al azar botones y a tirar palancas iracundo buscando sacar con suerte algo que fuera dañino afortunadamente Manny llegó con el alboroto y lo retiro, miro hacia los prisioneros y negó con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos Manny apareció vio a Fenton quien solo pudo atinar sonreír culposo " _Aún estás a tiempo de checar tu entrada"_

"Gracias Manny" no merecía tanta consideración después de dejar que todos se metieran en problemas por su culpa.

Entro al cuarto de monitoreo y antes de que Lil Bulb pudiera hacer algo Manny lo mandó a darle salida al otro sujeto.

Fenton vio en las pantallas todo el movimiento dentro y fuera de la bóveda de monedas, no tardó en ubicar las que monitorean el laboratorio, no parecía haber mucho personal y podía ver solo varios robots revolotear soldando, perforando, recalibrando o desempacando equipo nuevo, Gyro con su típica cara de póker inescrutable estaba recargado en el escritorio que solía usar delante de la plataforma principal a lado de los restaurados vidrios, contemplado como sus creaciones trabajaban, después pudo observar como la puerta de abría y daba entrada al visitante extra en el laboratorio acompañado del pequeño ayudante.

Se giró y golpeó su pie contra el suelo "Creo que debo de quitarme está mala costumbre de espiar a la gente" 

_"Si sirve de algo Gyro parece estar muy furioso"_

"¿No siempre lo está?"

Después de un rato Fenton pensó que era prudente hacer acto de presencia a la zona trabajo.

"Doctor Gearloose"

"Llegas tarde" 

"Con respecto a eso-"

"Tienes suerte de que cambie el sistema de seguridad apenas hoy, necesito configurar entradas y salidas por lo que hubiera sido raro tener una muestra tuya de ADN asi que tuve que esperarte" 

"¿Dónde están todos? "preguntó mientras se recargaba igual a un lado suyo contemplado a los robots.

"Reemplazados, despedidos, olvidados, aún no se porque no he cambiado muchas a cosas aquí por uno"

Giro su cabeza y vio los planos, algunos deformes o despintados y unos simplemente descartados "Veo que consiguió los planos"

"Dónde me dijiste que estaban" suspiró y frotó sus sienes "Creo que un castillo no estaría mal como respaldo para estos casos" 

Su corazón se alegro al saber que la conversación de ayer no había sido olvidada y le gustaba pensar que aún seguía presente en su cabeza.

Un silencio se hizo presente y recordó la mundana ofrenda de paz que había traído, afortunadamente no se había estropeado después del alboroto, estiró la maceta hacia adelante suyo lo bastante para que Gyro pudiera verla y este lo miro con una ceja levantada y una mueca, Fenton ni siquiera volteo a verlo pensaba que tal vez estaba muy sonrojado del rostro como para hacerlo o no quería realmente ver lo que reflejaba de vuelta los ojos de Gyro además era por el desastre que ocasionó no algo más ¿verdad? "Lo dejo aquí" y sin miedo al rechazo pero rápido lo deslizó sobre el escritorio. 

"Tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente Cabrera sígueme vamos a ver ese traje"

"¡Entendido Doctor Gearloose!" 

"Y después con Scrooge a firmar tu pagaré" 

"Entendido Doctor Gearloose-" recordó las palabras que habían hecho mucho ruido en su cabeza anoche para luego explotarle en la cara y sacudió su cabeza, ahora tenía que seguir, ver qué le deparaba a Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera como Gizmoduck e inventor en formación ; con un panorama tan amplio era inevitable pensar positivo y que siempre existía la posibilidad de éxito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que uno que otro detalle se me haya quedado flotando no me voy a enfrascar mucho me ha gustado y ha sido bien relajante escribir sin tapujos, me gustan este tipo de parejas bien contrastantes, no sé si se note la inspiración en un fanart y un fanfic de por aquí, ojala, realmente hay muy poco material si de por si, quiero agregar que ya tengo fragmentos de otros capítulos y no soy persona fanática al drama así que todo será muy relajado exceptuando que tendrá sus partes nsfw que aún no se donde acomodar si aquí o en un título aparte y cualquier cosa agradezco su tiempo para tomarse su tiempo y leer. Saludos.


	2. Cactaceae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark y Gyro tienen un problema y es que tienen que trabajar juntos de forma profesional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que alegría poder publicar un segundo capitulo, el secreto es no presionarse gente.¡Típica violencia de caricaturas! No sé espanten si de repente se alzan la voz o se "atacan". Si hay melodrama les aviso aunque dudo que pase, mi miedo es que tanto puede cambiar mi historia viendo interactuar nuevamente a estos personajes en la serie.
> 
> De todas formas ¡gracias por leer!

"¿Que tipo de convenio es este? No recuerdo que trabajar juntos sea una forma inteligente de hacer negocios ¿me hicieron firmar algo de forma NO digital de la que no se me informo o que?" se quejo el loro "Entiendo que en tu sagrado laboratorio no se puede pero ¿Que tiene de malo Waddle? ¿Ah? Es más avanzado que este horroroso lugar rentado"

Gyro ya había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de hacer que el tiempo pasará rápido concentrándose en el proyecto que Beaks y McDuck habían financiado antes de tantas rencillas, pero Mark apenas habia movido un dedo lejos de su celular recargado en la mesa y quejumbroso, y bueno el pollo no se caracterizaba por tener mucha paciencia con nadie.

"Es porque alguien-" enfatizo y alargó la palabra con molestia mirando al menor sin reparos"-se encargó en comprar derechos de pequeñas empresas tecnológicas en su afán de crear un enfermo monopolio" agitó el dispositivo en el que estaban trabajando y su propio celular "A base de un entretenimiento soso absorbiendo pequeños proyectos de gente normal con ideas normales y programadores brillantes" frunció su ceño pero no dejo su tono grave y amanezador "Pero bueno no es que no extrañaremos a los CEO anteriores, pero SI Beaks, aparte de que los extrañamos odio "cerró los ojos trazando una línea en el aire con sus dedos como si fuera un delgado hilo "Corrijo, odiamos trabajar contigo pero dinero es dinero eres como la biología de la conservación, a nadie le gusta, _un error_ , un MAL necesario y- "

"¡PUM! reconoces que me necesitan _touche mon ami_ igual voy a hablar con mi abogado" fue la simple y vana respuesta del loro con mirada aburrida cortando al inspirado inventor y se recargo en la mesa imperturbable como estuvo todo el rato con su dispositivo, Gyro casi se retuerce del coraje otra vez se había exhaltado y emocionado con su discurso de odio como para regular la pasión que le metía como siempre que estaba enojado, hasta incluso se levantó de la silla, pero ahora no, definitivamente no iba a darle el gusto a este niño en verlo enojado, ni siquiera iba a masajearse las sienes respiro y se volvió a sentar " _No queremos que Scrooge se entere que tienes otro antecedente criminal_ " repitió las palabras de Fenton y comenzó a sentirse un poco más relajado, la voz de Beaks ya no era tan molesta, recordo a Cabrera preocupado con sus ojos de cordero a medio morir incluso por la integridad de Mark ¿Enserio? Le hacía falta un poco de odio al interno, hablando de "¿Cómo estará?"

"¿Quién?"

"¡EL LABORATORIO!" brincó, estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había abierto el pico y que estaba acompañado.

"Campeón como que estás desvariando has estado actuando raro todo el día" movió su mano mostrando indiferencia luego se iluminó su rostro como si hubiera tenido la idea más grande "¡Oh! ¿Sabes? Deberia comenzar a transmitir en vivo , tal vez, no sé un medico reconoce tus síntomas apenas comiences a bailar en el piso" 

Gyro frunció el pico ahorrándose las maldiciones, aparte de que había perdido su temple que tanto le había costado, ahora además de estar de nuevo furioso estaba confundido, sus pensamientos de repente se habían desviado hacia algo que le generó temor.

"Cómo sea, conozco a un sujeto que se le empezó a enrrollar la lengua, así de loco de la nada, al parecer iba a darle un ataque o algo así y-"

Y Beaks seguia y seguía.

Hasta que dijo algo estupido y anatómicamente incorrecto que ni el pudo evitar guardar silencio reflexionado si se había escuchado bien, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Gyro quien miro hacia otro lado indiferente pero si, definitivamente había escuchado perfecto.

"Cómo sea toda esta situación es estúpida" saco su teléfono y con su mano libre dio un golpe indiferente con su palma directo a la maceta que le había regalado Fenton y que había traído consigo "por error" impactando directo con el suelo como si no fuera nada y para colmo Beaks tuvo el descaro de no hacerlo parecer accidental.

Ya le había tolerado su sola precencia, su holgazanería y había tratado de ser profesional después de sabotear, atacar y robar sus inventos, incluso había olvidado el estupido accidente en el laboratorio cuando se convirtió en una mole ridícula de músculos ¿Pero esto? Al diablo los antecedentes.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" 

Lo último que supo era que estaba encima de él y que tenía bien apretados sus dedos en su cuello y a su guardaespaldas tratando de separarlos.

Cabe decir que Scrooge tuvo que ir a intervenir.

"Entonces simplemente lo tiro" 

Gyro asintió.

"Pobre amiguito" Fenton sostuvo el pequeño cactus con la raíz descubierta, el pollo volvió a asentir, recargado en su palma con cara aparentemente despreocúpada aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho al escucharlo hablar así tan preocupado y ¿ _Tierno_? "¡Mañana le traeré otro Doctor Gearloose! M'ma aún tiene brotes y-"

"No te molestes"

"Pero quisiera-"

"¡Dije no te molestes!"

Fenton se estiró y bostezo estaba agotado, habían estado probando y analizando hasta muy tarde material orgánico de una planta que Donald había traído de Brasil hace mucho y Gyro parecía demasiado interesado en sacar lo que se pudiera de material genetico, empezó a bajar hacia el laboratorio tenía unos minutos de sobra para llegar a tiempo hasta que sintio cimbrar el piso y corrió los últimos escalones abajo ¿Ataque?¿Maremoto? ¿Otra vez aliens? Tierra y pequeños fragmanetos de concreto cayeron a su alrededor pero no de forma alarmante a lo lejos pudo ver figuras infantiles "¿Que sucede chicos?" un poco preocupado se acercó asegurándose que nadie corriera peligro pero parecían más fascinados observando hacia arriba la causa de este alboroto 

"¡Mirad mi Cereus Peruvianus Monstruosus Gigantea!" suavizo su voz con poca modestia" O como me gusta llamarla "Ciros Monstruosus Gyrotea"

"Genial" canto fascinado Launchpad "pensé que estaba haciendo un tipo de invocación"

"Nosotros también amigo" dijeron todos los niños al unísono viendo si no emergia algo del suelo.

"¿Cómo pudo hacerla crecer tanto? no es común verlas crecer más de 5 metros" 

"Woahh casi destruye el techo"

"Esas espinas son tan gruesas como mis brazos"

"Si Doctor Gearloose ¿Cómo pudo?" cuestionó el latino igual de impresionado.

"Meh" el inventor se encogió de hombros "Nada que un poco de modificación molecular , alienar ciertos ácidos resistentes, alterar material genetico, acelerador de crecimiento y un poco de células de pez no puedan hacer"

"¿Pez?"

"Eso yo lo conseguí" salto un pato de gorra roja saludando firme como un soldado a todos, era ese nuevo interno de Gyro que había tomado su casco prototipo la otra ocasión "Aunque el kril no es precisamente un pez, es un crustáceo-"

"Ugh bueno, me ayudaron con una pequeña muestra de células de un kril hiperdesarrollado de las profundidades del océano"

"Mitzy"

"Cómo se llame"

"Primo Fethry ¿Ahora eres asistente de Gearloose?"

"¡Genial! podemos verte más seguido para aventuras , pero te advierto tiene muy mal caracter" el sobrino azul apenas si fue sutil en susurrarlo y en señalarlo.

" Aja y díganme ¿Cuando esto se convirtió en una reunión familiar? ¡Fuera, fuera!"

Solo quedaron los científicos contemplando el gigante hibrido y Fenton como la buena alma que era sonrió "Gracias"

Gyro salto y se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda indignado "Esto no se trata de ti Cabrera no iba a dejar que ese Beaks se saliera con la suya, destruyendo mi rega-" tosió " Mi propiedad" tampoco sabía que casi le había dado una paliza a Mark.

Fenton estaba tan complacido con el aparente gesto desinteresado de Gyro que no quería cuestionar más y observo a la planta súper desarrollada y los restos del techo destruido, si el pollo lo destruía no cuestionas y guardas silencio, regla infalible dentro del laboratorio "Aunque creo que no sería algo sabio dejarla aquí en el trabajo, lo mejor es que lo lleve de regreso"

"Oh, entonces ¿ya no es mio?"

Fenton tuvo que trasladar por sus medios el megacactus hasta su casa, donde tuvo que contratar una grúa y una pequeña escabadora para poder plantarlo a lado del original.

"Pero si este tardó en alcanzar su tamaño a la par que tuviste un trabajo real hijo ¡Tu edad actual pollito! ¿Cómo pudo este otro crecer así?"

Fenton no sabía que sentir con ese comentario " El Doctor Gearloose M'ma " 

" Supongo que ese científico loco no se pudo resistir en experimentar con lo que tenía enfrente"

"No M'ma en realidad Beaks lo quiso dañar y bueno hizo todo esto por no dejarlo morir ¡Increíble! ¿No?" _¿Ya no es mio?_ las palabras de Gyro resonaron en su cabeza, el científico parecía un tanto acongojado de perder algo tan mundano como una simple planta que además le había dado alguien como él que siempre parecía ser presencia no grata, a veces era tan obvio que Gyro no sabía cómo expresar alguna emoción positiva más allá de estar siempre iracundo y a la defensiva; su corazón empezó a latir y su estómago a revolotear ante la expectativa de esta nueva posible oportunidad de acercarse a Gyro ¿Que tan prudente sería invitarlo a salir?

"¿Estás hablando del mismo Gyro pollito?" le pregunto la oficial, Fenton parecía últimamente medio pérdido.

"¿Si?"

"Ya veo" la mujer choco su palma en la frente de su hijo como si tuviera tempratura.

"Ouch" Fenton se quejo del trato rudo y la miro extrañado hasta que la alarma en su reloj empezó a pitar, Gizmoduck tenía que ponerse probablemente en acción "Tengo que irme!" 

La policía solo rasco su cabeza viendolo partir a su servicio como héroe, después de dejarle un monstruo de planta sin mencionar que procesaba bien el revelador flechazo que tenía Fenton, la vida se había vuelto muy extraña y caótica últimamente pero Fenton parecía estar por ahora feliz y bueno, aún podía romperle las piernas a quien le rompa el corazón a su pollito.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen el segundo nombre fome de la planta :V nadie me va creer pero cuando ya tenía en mi cabeza el fic ya tenía contemplado, un cactus...un saguaro y poco después me leí Covalent Bond (muy buena muy buena) y cuál viene siendo mi sorpresa que es la misma especie que usaron, es que diganme, ¿en qué otra planta no piensas al ver la casa de los Cabrera? y no ps para evitar malos entendidos puse otra especie que es igual de enorme.


End file.
